The present invention relates to an anti-vehicle-thief apparatus and a code setting method of the apparatus.
Recently, burglaries of vehicles occur more frequently in many countries. In order to prevent burglaries, many types of burglar alarms and the like have been suggested, e.g., a key-less entry system and the like as a conventional burglar alarm. In a suggested key-less entry system, after a reset switch in the receiving side is powered on, an identification code sent from a transmitter is stored, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 2-105469. Further, an anti-vehicle-thief system for vehicles, so called an immobilizer unit, has been developed. In this system, if a burglar enters a vehicle and turns on the ignition switch, the system does not allow the engine of the vehicle to start.
However, there is a problem in the aforesaid conventional burglar alarms in which, when a burglar enters a vehicle and the burglar alarm sounds the alarm, since the alarm sound is frequently heard recently, passers-by do not give much attention to the alarm sound.
Further, in the key-less entry system, it is possible to prevent a burglar from entering a vehicle by a door. However, if the burglar breaks a window and enter the vehicle, it is not very difficult to turn on the ignition switch.